powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Psychic Shield
The power to be highly resistant to psychic attacks. Opposite to Mental Shield Penetration. Not to be confused with Psychic Shadow. Lesser version of Psychic Immunity. Also Called *Occlumency *Perspicuity *Psychic Resistance Capabilities The user is highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, Hypnosis, Mental Hallucination, deception, etc. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating those shielded. Applications *High resistance to mental intrusion. *Illusion Awareness *Psychic Shadow Techniques *''Anamnesis: to resist or withstand Memory Manipulation. *''Compulsion Immunity: to withstand abilities that compel the user to perform an action *''Empathic Shield: to resist or withstand Emotion Manipulation. *Mental Shield Creation: to create a psychic shield on others. *''Psionic Shield: to protect oneself or others from psychic penetration. *''Seduction Immunity: to withstand seductive love, lust and sex-based abilities. Variations *Psychic Feedback Associations *Control Negation *Imperceptibility *Mental Manipulation *Mind Anchoring *Psychic Immunity *Psychic version of Tracking Evasion. *Reflective Immutability *Telekinesis Immunity Limitations *Users are only resistant, not immune. *Doesn't work against physical abilities or actual attacks. *May require mental discipline and focus to prevent external penetration. *Mental Shield Penetration may be able to penetrate the shield. *Powerful opponents may still be able to affect the user to some extent. *Shield may have to be consciously activated. *May have weakness against Consciousness Separation and Consciousness Shattering. Known Users ''See also: Psychic Block Defense and Psychic Static. Cartoons/Comics Literature Known Objects *Metebelis Crystal (Doctor Who) *Magneto's Helmet (Marvel Comics) *Juggernaut's Helmet (Marvel Comics) *Adamantine (Marvel Comics) Gallery 197Umbreon.png|Dark-type Pokémon (Pokémon) like Umbreon are completely immune to Psychic-type attacks. File:Utsuro's_Immortality.png|Utsuro (Gintama) is the embodiment of emptiness, as the mind-reading Batou stated his mind is the first he could not read. Buffy Vampire Mindread.jpg|As a vampire, Angel's (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) mind is similar to his reflection in a mirror, rendering him immune to telepathic probing. File:Moon Knight.jpg|Due to his split personality, Moon Knight (Marvel Comics) is resistant to psychic powers and attacks. File:Gene MGS.jpg|Gene's (Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) mental shielding is so powerful that not even his psychic henchman, Ursula, can read his mind. Fanoxean Wiki.jpg|The darkness in Fanoxean's (The Young Guardians) mind is so great that it renders him immune to all forms of telepathic assault. Daphne-infobox.png|Daphne Powell (No Ordinary Family) JJ-infobox.png|JJ Powell (No Ordinary Family) can resist his sister's "Telepathic Push" due to his brain functioning more powerfully. 300px-Magneto.jpg|Magneto (Marvel Comics) has trained himself extensively to resist telepathy, and the effect is enhanced by his helmet. Jessica Jones MCU.jpg|Jessica Jones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) developed a natural immunity to Killgrave's Hypnotic Pathogen.Reedr.jpg|Due to what he describes as an "elastic consciousness," mind control is rarely effective on Mister Fantastic (Marvel Comics) and even when it is, it wears off more quickly than on a normal person. File:Luna_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_lick.png|Luna Maximoff (Marvel Comics) The batman.jpg|Thanks to his strong will, Batman (DC Comics) is resistant to mind control. Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) was able to block out Psycho Mantis' mind-reading ability. SS-DH2-Official-Wallpaper-severus-snape-23388300-1680-1050.jpg|Severus Snape (Harry Potter) an accomplished practitioner of Occlumency. File:Lord_Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) is an accomplished practitioner of Occlumency. File:Bellatrix-lestrange-spell-casting-1920x1080.jpg|Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter) is a practitioner of Occlumency, enough to train her nephew in the art. Preus.JPG|Preus's (DC Comics) breastplate both protects him from telepathic penetration and allows him to eavesdrop on telepathic conversations. Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) is protected from telepathic penetration by a series of psychic blocks. Blaire Vherestorm.png|Blaire Vherestorm (Stupid Mario Brothers) is able to block Ness' telepathy. George Ben 10.jpg|Thanks in part due to his suit of armor, Sir George (Ben 10) is immune to mind control. Demon_inuyasha_.jpg|In his full demon form, Inuyasha's (InuYasha) mind is consumed with nothing but anger and primitive bloodlust, rendering him immune to telepathic probing. DK Hypnosis Fail.jpg|Kalimba of the Tiki Tak Tribe (Donkey Kong Country Returns) fails to hypnotize Donkey Kong. Saitama.jpeg|Because of his sheer willpower, Saitama (One-Punch Man) is unaffected by all types of psychic powers, all of which only make his muscles slightly twitch. Murtagh.JPG|Murtagh (Inheritance Cycle) knows how to generate powerful mental barriers, allowing him to protect his mind from some of Algaësia's best magicians. Only King Galbatorix himself was able to break through his defenses and submit him to his will. Razputin Raz Psychonauts.png|Razputin Aquato (Psychonauts) possesses mental durability so strong a fully-trained psychonaut like Coach Oleander was not able breach his mind to learn his name. Adventure Time - Ice King.png|Ice King (Adventure Time) possesses a natural immunity to the Empress's hypnotic eyes. File:Sisters_of_silence_warhammer.jpg|Sister Of Silence (Warhammer 40k) are the group of soulless warrior, which makes them immune to any kinds of physic attacks and influence. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Science Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries